Talk:Single Fright Female/@comment-5597578-20120820211327
ALISON DILAURENTIS IS STILL ALIVE: Proof When she visits Hanna: Alison: Did you miss me? Hanna: Ali? I thought you were dead. Alison: Yeah, I heard that too. But here I am. Hanna: What happened to you? Alison: It’s complicated Hanna. Really complicated. Worse than algebra. Hanna: What happened when you left the barn? We all wanna know. Alison: You already do. The four of you combined. You remember more about that night than you think you do. Hanna: Where’d you go? To meet a boy? Noel? Alison: Noel? Please. Hanna: Please just tell me the truth. Alison: It won’t make any difference darling. Hanna: How can you say that? Alison: Because I know. You think the truth is some big shiny disco ball of purity, then go ahead and try it. Be honest. See what it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I am. Take it from me, you’re always better off with a really good lie. I gotta go. Hanna: Where? Alison: I was so scared that you were gonna die. That’s why I came back. I didn’t care how dangerous it was, I had to see you. You know, I really should do something about A. That bitch is genuinely getting on my nerves .---- When she visits Emily: Alison: It’s okay, you’re with me now. Emily: Alison? Alison: It’s so good to see you, Emily. I think I miss you the most. Just rest. That’s what you need; rest. I never told you this but you were always my favorite. Nobody loved me as much as you did. Emily: Is this what dying is? Alison: That bitch thinks that this is what you really want. To be completely free of A. Emily: Do you know who A is? Alison: Of course I do. Emily: You have to tell me. Alison: I don’t think that’s a good idea. Emily: Why? Alison: Because two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead. You have to decide what you want, Emily. You can stay here, or you can come with me. ---- When she visits Spencer: Alison: Don’t. Don’t scream, please. I needed something from the bag. Spencer: What? Alison: You’re really mad at me, aren’t you? Not telling you about Jason. Spencer: Alison- Alison: Things would’ve been so different if I’d spilled. I mean Jason’s your brother too. That practically makes us sisters, right? You deserve a decent sister. Alison: -grabs bottle of pills- Quest-que-ce? Ooh, painkillers. Mind if I take a couple for the road? Spencer: What road? Are you still hiding out as Vivian? Alison, Aria met Duncan. He took her up in his plane and he told her that he flew you up from Hilton Head that day. Alison: He talks too much. But I’m glad you guys haven’t given up. -nods towards bag- maybe now that you’ve got this. Spencer: Why? What’s in there? What should I be looking for? Alison: Can’t tell you. But don’t get hung up on the details and miss what’s parked right in front of you. I miss you, Spence. I miss that fierce look you get in your eyes when you had to know the answer. Had to win the game. But this isn’t Yahtzee, sweetie. This is some seriously messed up stuff. But here’s the good news - you’re getting warmer! ---- Hints that give away she’s alive: *Ali mentioned a few times that she’s “on the road”, as in she’s either hiding out or somewhere other than Rosewood. *In the ‘dream sequence’ with Emily, she says she can’t tell her who A is because “two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead.” Suggesting that neither she nor Emily is dead. *She told Hanna that it was dangerous for her to see her. Why would it be dangerous if she was only hallucinating or dreaming? *She tells Emily she can come with her (I’m assuming to wherever she’s hiding out) *In Hanna’s ‘dream sequence’ she sees Alison in the hospital outfit that the girls later on dress up in to hide. Why would she need to blend in if she was dead? *After Ali left Hanna, her lipstick was left on a plastic cup from where she drank it. *After Ali left Emily, she could still feel Ali’s kiss. *After Ali left Spencer, the pill bottle was still open and so was the door.